It's me before you
by Heartris
Summary: When Giotto, Tsuna's brother, returned from Italy after he graduated from university, he brought along his whole gang of friends along with him. Then, Tsuna met Alaude and they began going out. But what if Alaude is only using Tsuna as a substitute for Giotto? WARNING! BL, UNBETA-ED, SUBSTANTIAL OOC-NESS, read at your sanity's risk. AlaudexTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**It's me before you**_, a KHR fanfic. _

Pairing: AlaudaxTsuna

**WARNING!**

The following is** UNBETA-ED**, **SUBSTANTIAL OOC-NESS, **read at your sanity's risk.

_**DISCLAIMER: KHR does not belong to me. **_

#~#$-$#~#

Since Tsuna was young, he had always been living in the shadows of his perfect older brother, Giotto.

Giotto was smart, handsome, athletic, charming, popular, everything that Tsuna wasn't.

The only weakness Giotto had was his over-protectiveness of Tsuna, which puzzles everyone else to no ends. What did Giotto sees in Tsuna?

However, such a situation pleases Giotto. There was no way he would let anyone, man or woman (except their mother) to lay their hands on Tsuna. Therefore, it was better for him that no one sees the good of Tsuna. Tsuna was too innocent, naive and adorable for his own good.

Back to the story.

We have already establish that Tsuna is constantly overshadowed by his older brother but he is the apple of everyone eyes in his family. Tsuna is doted on but not spoilt, rather, because people always compares him to his brother, Tsuna is a little lacking in confidence.

In short, Tsuna was just a normal high school kid. As normal as he can be in his family.

#~#$-$#~#

"Good evening, madam and sir." Daemon greeted nervously at the door steps. This was his first time meeting the Sawada couple, as Giotto's lover.

"Daemon, come on in."Nana smiled warmly.

Iemitsu didn't acknowledge him.

Daemon chuckled awkwardly.

"Dad." Giotto stared at his father. His eyes saying this is my boyfriend, who I'm going to spend my life with, and you better admit that.

"I'm never going to accept this!" The protective father raised his voice. His elder son always irritates him...but that does not mean he will allow another man to take away his son so easily!

"Dear!"Nana slapped her husband lightly.

"What?" Iemitsu exclaimed.

Nana glared at him. Then sighed in her mind. If he is already behaving like this when Giotto brings his lover, she dread what will happen when it is Tsuna's turn. Worse still, Giotto will be added to the mix. The father and son overprotectiveness of Tsuna is to be feared.

He closed his mouth. His wife could really be scary at times...

Soon, the four of them got settled at the living room.

Then, Tsuna came home.

"Tsuna!" Giotto got up of the sofa happily to hug his cute little brother.

"Nii-san...!" Tsuna was always embarrassed by his brother's display of affection for him.

Daemon glared at the pair. Damn Giotto's brother complex. Since their university days, half of the time Giotto spent over there was talking about his little brother.

"How was your day?" Giotto asked Tsuna.

"It was okay." Tsuna replied. As okay as it gets...There wasn't much beating today.

"Come and sit at the living room with us, Tsuna. There is someone I want you to meet." Giotto said, with his eyes full of happiness.

"Nii-san...?" Tsuna asked curiously. What had made his older brother so happy?

When Tsuna came to the living room with Giotto, he saw a man sitting there with his parents.

"Tsuna, this is my boyfriend, Daemon Spade." Giotto introduced. Then, Tsuna realised that it was not what that made Giotto happy but who.

Daemon stood up and extended a hand towards Tsuna.

"Giotto has told me a lot about you." Daemon said.

Tsuna took his hand and said shyly, "Nice to meet you.".

Aww. Tsuna is so cute. The members of the Sawada household all thought at the same time.

Giotto had came back from Italy not so long ago after he graduated from university. It was no surprise that he brought his boyfriend he met at the university to meet the parents since Giotto came out of the closet immediately upon his return.

"Let's have dinner now, shall we?" Nana asked.

The people in the room chorused an agreement.

#~#$-$#~#

"Hey Tsuna, are you free tomorrow?" Giotto asked Tsuna at his room. Daemon had left the house a while ago.

Tsuna took his eye out of his math's homework, which he is near giving up on after reading for so many times and still yet could not understand.

"Yeah. Nii-san..."Tsuna replied, thinking whether he should ask his brother how to do his homework.

"Yes?" Giotto immediately asked, no matter what his brother ask of him, he will agree!

"Do...Do you think you can help me with my homework?" Tsuna said hesitantly.

"Of course!" Giotto beamed. Anything for his cute little brother.

Giotto immediately sat down beside his brother, patiently teaching Tsuna how to work out the problems.

Soon, the brothers were done.

"Thanks, nii-san!" Tsuna smiled gratefully at his brother. Nii-san is much better at teaching than his teachers in school!

"Anything for you, Tsuna." Giotto replied and patted Tsuna's head.

"Nii-san! I'm not a ten-year-old anymore..."Tsuna grumbled. Then remembered the question Giotto asked him earlier. "Nii-san, why did you ask me whether I'm free tomorrow?"

"Ah! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Tsuna. I was wondering if you are free to meet my friends tomorrow..."

"Eh...But..."Tsuna was quite shy around people and he was sure that Giotto's friends would be extraordinary - Those that would never notice him if he weren't Giotto's little brother.

Noticing Tsuna's reluctance to spend time with him tomorrow, Giotto's mood sunk.

"It's fine, Tsuna. You don't need to force yourself if you don't want to. I was just thinking that we didn't spend much time together since I left for university...so I wanted to take the time tomorrow to have fun with you like old times. But I guess you're all grown up now, you wouldn't want to spend time with your brother..."Giotto said sadly.

Tsuna started feeling guilty.

"No, Nii-san, I would love to meet your friends!" Tsuna exclaimed, not wanting to see the sad look on his brother's face.

Score! Giotto performed a victory dance inside his mind. Tsuna is just as kind as he was before.

"Get ready to leave at noon tomorrow!" Giotto did a 180 degrees expression change and cheerfully left Tsuna's room. He can finally show off his beloved little brother to his friends tomorrow!

Tsuna blinked. What happened?

#~#$-$#~#

"Tsuna, are you ready?" Giotto knocked on Tsuna's door. It was almost noon and time for them to leave.

"Giotto! You better take care of Tsuna!" Their father shouted threateningly. If he finds one hair of Tsuna missing...

"You don't need to tell me and I already know that, old man!" Giotto shouted back.

Tsuna opened his door with casual clothes on.

Both father and son took a look at Tsuna and could not help but think that the youngest member of the family was too cute to show any outsider.

Tsuna sighed. He was already 17! When will his family no longer treat him as a 7-year-old. And when will they realise that they are the only ones to think this way while others, saves his friends, think of him as a nobody.

"Let's go, nii-san." Tsuna said.

"Right! Bye okaa-san! And old man!" Giotto said as he took Tsuna out of the door.

"Giotto, you better not let any friends of yours corrupt Tsuna!" Iemitsu lastly shouted.

"As if I would let them!" Giotto replied and closed the door.

When they left the house, Tsuna asked where they were going and how they were going to get there.

"The Vongola Hideout. Daemon should be here any moment to pick us up..." Giotto replied as he tried to scout for his lover's car.

Vongola Hideout? Isn't that the most expensive cafe in this town? Not to mention, only the powerful and rich were allowed inside. Tsuna was shocked.

Noticing Tsuna's face, Giotto smiled.

"No worries Tsuna. My treat. And look, Daemon's here with his car already."

Sure enough, a red Ferrari pulled up in front of them.

"Hey love." Daemon greeted his lover.

"Daemon..." Giotto flushed. Not in front of his brother!

But Tsuna wasn't paying attention to the couple. His brain malfunctioned after Giotto told him where they were going. If not, Tsuna's brain would be even more toasted.

#~#$-$#~#

Soon, they arrived at Vongola Hideout.

"Hey guys." Giotto greeted when he saw his friends after he guided Tsuna into the cafe.

"Tsuna, Tsuna!" Giotto shook Tsuna out of his state of shock.

"Eh, nii-san?" Tsuna asked his brother in confusion.

"Here are my friends. That's G, you remember him?"

"Hi G..." G was Giotto's childhood friend so naturally, Tsuna know him since a long time ago.

"Sup Tsuna." G smiled. He had grown up with the Sawada brothers and came to see Giotto as a best friend and Tsuna, his little brother.

Giotto continued introducing the rest.

"This is Asari." Giotto gestured to man with a gentle aura.

"Lampo." A young man with green hair.

"Knuckle." A very cheery-looking person.

"And finally, Alaude." Giotto introduced.

Tsuna looked at Alaude. He seems...scary and dangerous-looking. Also, very familiar.

"His brother, also studies at the same school as you, so you may know him." Giotto continued.

Tsuna studied the platinum blonde haired man. A brother...? It can't be...

"Hibari Kyouya-san...?" Tsuna asked fearfully.

"He is my younger brother." Alaude replied icily.

Tsuna shivered. He is definitely the feared discipline head's brother.

"And guys, this is my brother, Tsuna." Giotto cheerfully pushed Tsuna forward for his friends to see. "You better be nice." Giotto added in a very threatening tone.

"Hi...Nice to meet everyone..."Tsuna fidgeted nervously.

"Hmpf." Alaude looked on without interest. Another spineless weakling.

"Giotto, he is truly as cute as what you described him to be." Asari remarked.

Tsuna turned red.

"Giotto's younger brother, it is EXTREMELY nice to finally be able to meet you! Do you EXTREMELY play any sports?"

"Err...No..." Tsuna stumbled a little with his words. Knuckle-san is certainly...loud. Definitely comparable to a certain boxing club captain in his school.

"Lampo-sama is tired." Lampo yawned.

Soon later, the table lapsed into a conversation.

#~#$-$#~#

Days later, when Tsuna was returning home after eating at his friend, Yamamato, sushi restaurant, he met Alaude.

It was very late and near midnight so Tsuna was trying to get home as soon as possible by taking a shortcut. The problem was, the shortcut cut though the town's clubbing district, which was very dangerous. Tsuna normally would not touch the place with a ten-foot pole.

However, because he took this shortcut, he met Alaude, outside a bar, and the blonde was drunk.

When Tsuna walked through the street, he saw a familiar mop of platinum blonde hair. It was a very unique colour and so far, Tsuna only know of one that possess such hair. His brother's friend, Alaude.

Tsuna immediately rushed up to the blonde.

"Alaude-san, are you all right?" Tsuna asked in concern.

Alaude turned to look at Tsuna.

"Giotto...?" The drunkard asked.

Tsuna's heart sank. As much as he love his brother, he never did like the feeling when people talk about Giotto and in the same sentence. Especially not if someone mistook him for Giotto.

"This is Tsuna, Giotto's brother. Do you need help?" Tsuna ignored the feeling and asked.

"Giotto..." Alaude just kept mumbling the name.

Tsuna sighed. He doesn't think Alaude is in a state of mind to be able to answer him coherently. Taking out his handphone, Tsuna called his brother.

"Tsuna? Where are you? It's already near midnight already!" The panicked voice of Giotto immediately sounded on the phone.

"Sorry Nii-san, I forgot the time when I was at Takeshi's place. But I need your help. While on my way home, I found Alaude-san drunk." Tsuna replied.

"Eh? Tell you where you are, I'll go and pick you guys up!"

"It's okay, Nii-san. I'm old enough to take care of myself but I don't know where I should take him..."

The line stayed silent for a while. Giotto considered whether he could trust Alaude with Tsuna.

"Tsuna, why don't you take Alaude home? It's quite late so it may be better for you to stay over at his place. I gather it's probably nearer for you, since Alaude passed out at some club right? His keys should be somewhere in the pocket of his coat. His address is..."

After Giotto gave Tsuna his instructions, he told Tsuna over and over again to be careful when traveling in the night.

"You're cute, Tsuna so some people may prey on you and..."

"Nii-san!" Tsuna interrupted his brother when he is starting to say the same thing for god knows how many times.

"Right. Take care, Tsuna. I'll go over to his place in the morning."

"Okay, nii-san. See you." Tsuna replied and ended the call before Giotto could say anything else.

Tsuna stared at the body of Alaude, who is obviously much heavier.

So how am I going to carry him home?

#~#$-$#~#

Tsuna took a long time and a lot of effort before he was able to drag Alaude back to his own bed.

Tsuna looked at the older man.

"The coat looks hot." Tsuna commented. Was he resigned to a life of taking care of drunkards? His father often came back home drunk and it was either him or his mother duty to take care of Iemitsu.

Tsuna took action and started taking care of the drunk Alaude like how he did for his father.

But Tsuna had to admit, it was a little...embarrassing when he started undressing Alaude.

They were both males, but taking the clothes off of someone he barely knew and that of his own father is really different.

During the process, Tsuna's face was red throughout.

After Tsuna was done, he started wiping off the sweats on Alaude's body with a warm towel.

While wiping the man's face, Tsuna studied Alaude's features.

Tsuna had to admit, Alaude was quite handsome.

When he realised what he was thinking, Tsuna immediately stopped himself from continuing the thought.

"What am I thinking? It must have been nii-san that influenced me." Tsuna quickly made an excuse for himself.

However, Tsuna could not stop himself and continued staring at Alaude's face until he falls to sleep.

#~#$-$#~#

When Alaude woke up, the sunlight was already streaming into the room.

He immediately noticed the presence of another person.

Alaude stared cautiously at the stranger. If he remembers correctly, the person look like Giotto's brother.

Watching the brunette while he sleeps, Alaude realised that his looks are quite similar to Giotto.

The door to his room suddenly opened and Alaude was greeted with a furious looking Giotto.

"What are you doing with Tsuna!" Giotto exclaimed. He knew that Tsuna was staying at Alaude's place and he never thought...never thought that...they would be sleeping together!

Though technically, Alaude was the only one on the bed while Tsuna was just laying his head on the bed, with his body on the floor.

Alaude narrowed his eyes.

"When I woke up, he was already like this." Alaude replied.

"You!" Giotto stared accusingly at Alaude then in a blink of an eye, he was besides the bed, with Tsuna on his back.

The action woke Tsuna up. Tsuna sleepily opened his eyes and found that he was on his brother's back.

"Eh? Nii-san?"

"Don't worry Tsuna. I will get you away from this pervert!" Giotto fumed and left the room, without heeding the protests from Tsuna to put him down.

After the brothers left, Alauda was left alone on his bed.

He stared after the back of the one he love, Giotto.

Initially, Alaude admired Giotto's strength but soon, Alaude's feelings for Giotto changed. When Giotto announced to them that he was with Daemon, he wanted to kill the illusionist. Then, the heartache came.

He wasn't one to lose control and get drunk but after that happened, Alaude didn't know what else to do to forget his sorrow.

What can he do?

Then, Alaude noticed the phone Tsuna left behind.

#~#$-$#~#

Came Monday afternoon, Alaude waited outside Tsuna's school.

He wanted to talk with Tsuna alone, he couldn't turn up at the Sawada household. Knowing Giotto, he would probably ban all contact with Tsuna after what happened.

While waiting at the school gates, Alaude attracted a lot of attention with his looks.

Then, Hibari saw his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari shot brother a dark look.

Alaude spared a glance to look at Hibari then ignored his younger brother.

"Answer me or I will bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

"If you can." Alaude answered his hot-tempered brother.

Hibari was about to lunge himself at Alaude before a voice stopped him.

"Alaude-san!" Tsuna shouted out. He was surprised to see Alaude-san at his school. Wait. Maybe he is here to return my phone?

"I"m here to return your handphone." Alaude explained.

"Ah, thanks for taking the trouble!" Tsuna beamed. He was glad to see Alaude-san again...WAIT! What was he thinking? No, no, he was just glad to see his phone again, it was quite costly after all...

"I would like to take you out for lunch, to thank you for taking care of me the other night." Alaude stated upfront, he was never one to waste time.

"Eh? It's fine! It was no trouble at all..." Tsuna replied.

Alaude stared at Tsuna.

Eh...

"If it is no trouble..." Tsuna blushed.

Hibari watched the scene with interest. Was his brother socialising? In any case, what his brother is up to is no business of his. Hibari left the two alone.

Then, Alaude took Tsuna out for lunch as he wished.

#~#$-$#~#

After the lunch date, Alaude found more reasons to ask Tsuna out over and over again.

And so, Tsuna had to make up more and more reasons to explain his absence.

When Tsuna came back home, Giotto eyed Tsuna suspiciously.

"Tsuna, where had you been?"

"Err...With my friends." Tsuna replied nervously, looking away from his brother.

"Really?" Giotto narrowed his eyes. Tsuna was a horrible liar and Tsuna is definitely lying now.

"I'm going to do my homework now!" Tsuna rushed out the words and escaped his brother. He knew he was bad at lying, and also knew that his brother always know when he is lying.

When Tsuna was at his room, he panted heavily.

He didn't want his brother to find out that he had been going out with Alaude-san. His brother was too protective. If he knows, he will never let Tsuna take a step out of the house.

And Tsuna really want to go out with Alaude-san.

He really enjoys spending his time together with Alaude-san.

Because...

He already fell hard for Alaude-san.

#~#$-$#~#

One day, Tsuna was on a date with Alaude at the amusement park.

He had pleaded with Alaude for a very long time before Alaude finally relented and agreed.

"Alaude-san!" Tsuna waved happily when he spotted Alaude in the crowd with his dark clothes.

Tsuna looked up at Alaude.

"Alaude-san, won't you be hot wearing those clothes?" he tilted his head cutely at the blonde.

"No." Alaude patted Tsuna's head and allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face.

Tsuna looked at Alaude with doubt.

"Where would you like to go first, Alaude-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Your choice." Alaude replied.

Tsuna thought for a moment before giving an answer.

"Can we go to the merry-go-round?" Tsuna said a blush on his face. He know that it's not exactly a ride for people their age but he always enjoyed it and would make it his first ride whenever he is at an amusement park.

Alaude nodded.

When they reached the ride, Alaude stood while he watch Tsuna enjoying himself.

"Alaude-san, why didn't you ride it with me?" Tsuna grumbled. He wanted to have fun with Alaude-san, not just by himself.

Alaude raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not used to spending time at an amusement park."

"But, you played at an amusement park before right?" Tsuna asked curiously, Alaude rarely give out information about himself.

"No." Was the simple answer Alaude gave.

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised. But..."Then what did your family do while you were young?"

"Training." Alaude answered.

Tsuna sweatdropped. At least now he knows why the Hibari brothers are so strong...and violent.

"Then, this is your first time?"

Alaude nodded.

"So I'm the first one who brought you to an amusement park?"

Alaude nodded again.

"I will make sure you will have a fun time then!" Tsuna voiced out with a big smile.

Alaude looked shocked at Tsuna's sudden exclamation.

"That looks interesting, let's go there!" Tsuna pointed excitedly. Grabbing Alaude's hand, Tsuna made a beeline for the booth.

Alaude just smiled as he allowed himself to be pull by Tsuna.

Like this, Alaude spent his time at the amusement park with Tsuna pulling him around. Thinking, maybe he should have agreed to come to the amusement park earlier if he knew how happy Tsuna would be.

He held Tsuna's hand tighter.

#~#$-$#~#

When the sun was setting, the pair had already gone to most of the rides, even the Haunted House, which Tsuna was most scared of. When they were there, Tsuna was holding tightly to Alaude's arm, not daring to open his eyes. Alaude, in his sadistic ways, enjoyed that and made a mental note to definitely go there again next time with Tsuna.

At the last ride, Tsuna and Alaude was at the Ferris Wheel.

Tsuna approached the ride uncertainly, would it be weird for 2 males to take the Ferris Wheel together?

But there was no room for hesitation when Alaude took the lead for the first time today and ushered them to the queue for the Ferris Wheel.

Soon, they were seated comfortably and was able to enjoy the view.

"Look, Alaude! That's my house over there!" Tsuna gestured with excitement. It had been a while since he was at the amusement park and they had such a great time so far.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?" Tsuna gushed out, admiring the view.

It is. Alaude answered in his head.

After a few moment of silence, they were at the peak.

"Alaude-san." Tsuna started saying.

Alaude turned to look at Tsuna.

"Thanks for accompanying me today." Tsuna smiled and continued. "I-I had...I mean, I had a really good time..." With you, Tsuna silently complete the sentence.

"I enjoyed myself today." Alaude replied truthfully and stared intently at Tsuna.

Feeling a little unnerved at Alaude's stare, Tsuna fidgeted nervously. It was hard to maintain a calm composure when your crush was looking at you. Then, Tsuna thought about what happened. He pull Alaude-san to a lot of places today - wait. Pull?

Tsuna flushed red when he realised he held Alaude's hand for a long time today. Baka! He scolded himself. Alaude hate crowds and people's touch.

"Tsuna..." Alaude whispered in a low tone which Tsuna thinks is very sexy...wait. Stop Tsuna. Bad thought! Bad thought!

Alaude leaned gracefully towards Tsuna.

Slowly advancing, until their nose were barely touching.

It was as if time stopped.

Tsuna stared in surprise at Alaude's advance but he was lost in the ice blue eyes of Alaude...

It was such a tender moment that Tsuna didn't dare to even breathe. Afraid that any sound would break this dream.

"You're mine." Alaude declared.

Then, their lips touched.

#~#$-$#~#

After their date at the amusement park, Tsuna and Alaude was offically a couple. Though they kept it a secret from everyone else.

"Dear, don't you think Tsuna has been a lot happier lately?" Nana commented casually during the family dinner. "Do you think Tsuna is in love?" She added.

The two older males in the family froze and stopped eating. Their chopsticks dropped at the same time and made a resonating sound.

Tsuna turned red at his mother's comments. Sometimes, his mother can be scarily spot-on.

"No!" Tsuna tried to protest for his innocence but his face just becomes redder, and redder.

The man of the family, Iemitsu, was horrified. His precious son is going out with someone? Which man dares to lay his hand on him? It seems that Iemitsu had already thought Tsuna was going to belong to a male before.

While the other male, Giotto was frozen stiff. Tsuna...in love...with someone!

"I won't allow it!" Both father and son slammed their hand on the table at the same time.

Tsuna stared at his father and brother.

He definitely won't be telling them anytime soon about Alaude.

"Is what your mother said true, Tsuna?" Iemitsu and Giotto asked Tsuna in perfect harmony.

"N-N-No!" Tsuna blurted out.

"Good." They answer together again and sat down.

Tsuna spent the rest of the dinner in cold sweats.

#~#$-$#~#

"Alaude-san, I think I'm a little scared to tell my family about us..." Tsuna told his boyfriend after he recounted what happened during dinner last night.

Today, he was spending time with Alaude in the blonde's house.

"Hmm. Call me Alaude." Alaude husked into the bunette's ear and hugged Tsuna from behind.

"Alaude-san..." Tsuna blushed. He was not used to these intimate actions with Alaude yet.

Alaude kissed Tsuna.

"Hmm?" Alaude stared reproachingly at Tsuna and continued planting light kisses at his lover's neck.

"Alaude..." Tsuna finally said to stop Alaude's attack. At that rate, he would have turned into a tomato anytime soon!

"Good boy. Let me reward you..." Alaude lazily said as he pranced on Tsuna.

Tsuna never stood a chance.

#~#$-$#~#

The days after that were Tsuna 's happiest. He never thought the blissful days would end. But something disturbed him.

Alaude never said he like him, much less love him.

There's just this unsettling feeling that Tsuna has.

He always reasoned that Alaude was never one to show his emotions openly so that is why he never confess to Tsuna although Tsuna had already said the three words to Alaude a few times.

Tsuna tried hard to get rid of this uneasy feeling.

#~#$-$#~#

"Tsuna! Did anything happen lately?" Gokudera Hayato, his close friend, asked worriedly. Tsuna been a little down lately.

"Yeah, you don't look well." Yamamoto Takeshi continued.

"I'm fine. Thanks guys." Tsuna smiled to try to assure them.

The two didn't look convinced. Tsuna had a very bad habit of hiding his worries.

"Did those bastards bully you again? I'll teach them a lesson!" Gokudera immediately thought of that and was prepared to find the few that bothered Tsuna.

"No!" Tsuna hastily said. For some reason, after he began going out with Alaude, the harassment stopped.

"Then?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing..."

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other.

But after a while, Tsuna spoke out.

"I might have a little problem..."

Sensing that he had his friends' attention, Tsuna continued.

"My friend has a friend that has something bothering him..." Tsuna continued, not noticing the looks that that his friends were giving him.

They knew that Tsuna was a little slow, naive and innocent at times but...

They didn't knew it was to this extent.

It was obvious that his friend's friend is him. Tsuna really didn't need to add another imaginary party.

Alas, they still decided to play along with Tsuna.

"And?" Yamamoto prodded.

"Well, he..." Tsuna stopped. How was he suppose to word this? Ah!

"A pet! Erm...A cat, no, a dog. A friend introduced that friend to a dog pound. To further their relationship, the friend kept visiting that certain dog. One day, the friend adopted the dog. Both get along well, they would...play with each other, the dog would...keep licking the friend." At this point, Tsuna's face was obviously very red when he recalled _those_ moments with Alaude.

"But the friend is worried because the dog never tell the friend that he loves him...no! No! I mean..." Tsuna thought, trying to salvage the situation.

"The dog never wagged his tail at his owner! So the owner doesn't know whether the dog loves him...What should my friend's friend do?" Tsuna ended and looked up expectantly at his friends, hoping that they would provide an answer to his worries unknowingly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at their friend.

Tsuna had... a girlfriend? No wait. Tsuna said **he**. So a...Boyfriend?

"Tsuna! You-" Gokudera immediately got agitated but Yamamoto quickly gagged his mouth.

Tsuna looked questionably at his friends.

"What species is the dog?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera shot a look at the baseball player. Is he an idiot?

"What species? Err...Erm..." Tsuna panicked.

"Like a chihuahua, terrier, shih tzu, goldren retriever, husky, bulldog..." Yamamoto offered.

"A chihuahua!" Tsuna hastily answered.

...

"Well, for a chihuahua, it would wag its tail quite often. So if it doesn't, it would be good to take it for a check-up at the vet or maybe there's something wrong with how the owner is treating the dog." Yamamoto said.

"Then...?"

"Then, the owner have to talk it out with the dog!" Yamamoto answered good-heartedly.

"Or Tsuna! You can dump the damn dog!" Gokuera shouted. That person is not worthy of Tsuna if he is worrying Tsuna like this!

"But my friend's friend really loves the dog..." Tsuna protested, missing out the implied meaning said by both friends - They had already exposed his cover-up.

"Then I'm sure the dog would love him just as much." Yamamoto replied.

Tsuna thought over what his friends said.

"Thanks Gokudera and Yamamoto! I wouldn't know what to do without you guys!" Tsuna smiled happily as if all his worries are gone.

He didn't realised he had also slipped on his cover.

"Hey Tsuna, have you told this to Giotto?" Yamamoto asked in concern. If that overprotective brother of Tsuna caught wind of this...

"Nope! Should I?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto exclaimed at the same time respectively.

Tsuna gave his friends a weird look.

#~#$-$#~#

"Alaude!" Tsuna called out when he entered Alaude's house.

"Alaude?" He called out again when he received no reply.

Some time back, Alaude had handed his keys to Tsuna so that Tsuna can come and go as he wish.

Then, Tsuna heard the sound of water in the bathroom.

Alaude is probably showering, Tsuna thought. He went to Alaude's room, hoping to surprise him when he comes out.

While waiting, Alaude's handphone vibrated.

Tsuna stared curiously at the vibrating object. He had never really looked into Alaude's phone before.

Maybe...To find out if Alaude love him, he could just look at his wallpaper?

Tsuna's handphone wallpaper was that of a photo they took together when they were at the amusement park that day. Tsuna had sent a copy of that photo to Alaude.

If Alaude had set that photo to be his wallpaper, it means that he also love Tsuna right?

Tsuna stood up and hesitantly reached out for the phone.

It would be invading Alaude's privacy, but a little peek wouldn't hurt, right? He only needed to see the wallpaper.

However, just as Tsuna got closer to the phone, Tsuna tripped over something.

Yelling in pain, Tsuna looked at what tripped him.

It was Alaude's wallet.

Weird. Alaude hardly ever misplaces anything.

Tsuna picked up the wallet and was about to put on a table but something was nagging him to look at the content inside.

But for some reason, he was also scared to.

His heart started beating faster...and louder.

Tsuna opened the wallet with shaking hands.

As if this wallet holds the key to his worries.

His hand got closer and closer...

Then, he flipped it opened.

To his relief, nothing out of the ordinary was found inside.

"What are you doing?" The familiar voice shocked him. It was the first time that he had ever heard Alaude use such a cold tone to him.

Tsuna dropped the wallet without thinking and the content of the wallet spilled out.

He looked at the content and froze when he saw something poking out.

He never expected to see a familiar face in the wallet.

It was a photo of his brother, Giotto.

Alaude angrily reached out and grabbed Tsuna's hands roughly.

"Who said you could sniff around my house?" The icy tone of Alaude scared Tsuna.

He never used such a tone on him for anything.

He was never this angry at him.

Why do...Alaude seems so far away from him now.

Why did such a large distance suddenly appeared between them?

Tsuna looked fearfully at Alaude.

No...

"You..." Tsuna whispered.

It was what he had been afraid of, the one situation he wanted to avoid.

That his suspicions were proven correct.

"Why is nii-san picture inside..." Tsuna managed to get the words out.

Alaude looked surprised for a second before he registered what happened into his brains.

"So you have found out." Alaude calmly said and released his grip on Tsuna.

"You...lied." Tsuna accused, staring at the man he loves.

"I never said I like you." was Alaude's curt reply.

Yes. He never did say he like him.

That was what he had been afraid of.

Tsuna took a step back.

He can't do this to him, he can't.

Tsuna didn't know what to do, except to run.

#~#$-$#~#

Perhaps it was god's joke on him.

For him to fall in love with someone who is in love with his brother.

The harsh sunlight fell onto Tsuna.

The day was just as bright as any other days. The same brightness as the days he was going out with Alaude.

But he felt no warmth.

It was cold, so cold.

Tsuna's eyes began getting blurry, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

He stopped running.

Why did he run? No one was chasing him.

Then, he heard foot steps.

Tsuna turned back, expecting to get Alaude but it was Giotto.

"Tsuna...?" Giotto asked in concern. Why was his brother at the verge of tears?

Nii-san...

He can't...He can't face nii-san now. The words he would say to nii-san would only be hurtful...

Tsuna ran again. He can't return home.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Giotto tried to grab Tsuna but for the first time in his life, his little brother was out of his reach. What happened?

"Nii-san, please leave me alone!" Tsuna said as he ran.

#~#$-$#~#

Evening came and Tsuna had yet to return home.

"Where is Tsuna?" Nana asked worriedly. After their eldest son came home and reported what happened, they were waiting feverishly for Tsuna's return. But he had not yet returned.

Iemitsu paced left and right.

"Have you contacted Gokudera and Yamamoto?" He asked. It was raining heavily outside, what if Tsuna catch a cold?

"Yeah." Giotto answered tiredly. He had ran around looking for Tsuna but to no avail.

Then, someone knocked the door.

The three rushed to the door, thinking that it was Tsuna but the arrivals were Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hey, have Tsuna returned?" Yamamoto greeted.

Nana shook his head.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked pointedly at each other. This was bad.

"We will look for him again." The two friends said but they stopped by Giotto.

"Did anything happen to Tsuna today?" Giotto asked. Tsuna looked weird today. His eyes showed unbearable sadness. He really hate to see Tsuna like that.

"Well..." Yamamoto started saying but was cut off by Gokudera's fault.

"It's that bastard's fault!" He cursed.

Bastard? Who? Giotto narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Giotto said in a dangerous tone.

"Tsuna's secret boyfriend. We don't know who he is. We only found out about it today." Yamamoto explained.

Giotto's eyes darkened. If he ever get his hands on that bastard...

"But what's more important now is Tsuna's safety!" Nana fretted. She had a really bad feeling. As a mother, she felt that something bad had happened to Tsuna.

Giotto's phone rang.

"Hello, Daemon, have you found Tsuna? Oh. It's okay...Thanks..." Giotto hung up disappointedly.

"How was it?" Iemitsu asked.

" Still no news of him." Giotto replied. Damn it! He's Tsuna's older brother, he should have been able to protect Tsuna!

The home telephone rang.

Rang once, rang twice.

Nana went to pick up the phone.

"Yes? The Sawada residence." She said.

What Nana heard next froze her blood.

"We are from the Nanimori hospital, your son..."

#~#$-$#~#

"Tsuna, are you fine?" Nana asked her youngest son.

Two days ago, when Tsuna disappeared, she received a call from the hospital about her son. Tsuna had collapsed on the streets and gotten a fever from the rain. Fortunately, it was nothing life-threatening but the call scared Tsuna's family and friends to death.

"I'm fine, mom." Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Tsuna..." Giotto hesitantly called out. If only he was faster and had been able to catch Tsuna before he ran off! Then Tsuna would not be lying on a hospital bed now...

Nii-san...

"Don't blame yourself, Nii-san." Tsuna comforted. He was able to look at Giotto now, after he came to terms with what happened. He is a guy. Not some girl who only knows how to weep and cry...Besides, he can't let them be worried about him. Not that thinking about _him_ wouldn't make a stab through his heart.

Giotto took a look at the brave front that Tsuna was showing them. It was obvious that the bastard hurt Tsuna greatly. As much as he wants to get revenge for Tsuna, Giotto got the feeling that even the mention of that person would pain Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you can depend on us." Giotto held Tsuna's hand.

Thanks nii-san. Tsuna was touched by the warmth he felt from everyone.

During the last two days, a lot of people visited him. His mother and brother, with G sometimes, was almost constantly by his side. His father was here at every moment of his free time. Yamamoto and Gokudera visited him straight after school. The whole class even wrote get well messages for him. Even Daemon visited him. Tsuna also heard from his mother that even his two cousins, Dino and Enma, are arriving today from Italy.

What more can he wish for with such great people at his side?

He had everyone except...

Tsuna stopped his train of thought. No. He cannot allow himself to think about him.

"Hey mom, did Yamamoto or Gokudera brought my homework over?" Tsuna asked.

He just wants to forget him.

#~#$-$#~#

After Giotto left his brother's hospital room, he punched the wall in anger.

Tsuna...is trying so hard to forget that bastard, whoever he is.

"Giotto." Daemon called out his lover.

"Daemon...I..."

"It wasn't your fault." Daemon went over and comforted Giotto.

"But..."

"Mufufu, I will help you find out who is Tsuna's secret lover, all right?"

Giotto looked up at Daemon.

"After all, he is my brother-in-law." Daemon stated.

Giotto nodded.

#~#$-$#~#

"Seems like Giotto's little brother isn't out of the hospital yet..." Knuckle stated with concern.

"The poor boy..." Asari replied.

Alaude listened into their conversation without losing speed in his work.

"Ara ara, it's not any of our business..." Lampo said lazily.

"How could you EXTREMELY say that?" Knuckle reproached the green-haired.

The friends continued their argument.

Alaude could not stand it any longer and slammed his laptop shut, effectively shutting up the argument.

He left the room and walked down the streets.

Why would he care about that weakling so much?

He was only a replacement for Giotto.

What happened to Tsuna was Tsuna own fault, not his.

His phone vibrated.

Alaude took out his phone and stared at the wallpaper.

If Tsuna had saw this instead of his wallet, would things have turned out differently?

Alaude studied Tsuna joyous face in the photo. No. He should have waste time by having idle thoughts about the brunette.

There was no time for regrets and he never makes any regret.

#~#$-$#~#

A month passed and Tsuna had already been admitted out of the hospital. During this month, he lived back the days where Alauda wasn't in his life.

Giotto asked him who was his lover but Tsuna refused to answer.

Others have also asked him, but he didn't give out Alaude's name.

Tsuna wonders why.

"Tsuna, Giotto's friends are coming over for dinner, can you help me a little with dinner?" Nana asked her son.

"Yes, mom." Tsuna replied with a smile.

"Hey Nana-san, do you need any help?" Dino asked. After he heard Tsuna was hospitalised, Dino immediately boarded the earliest flight to Japan possible along with Enma. Enma had to leave a few days ago but Dino was still able to stay for a few weeks and look after this little bro of his.

"It's okay, Dino-kun." Nana smiled. She watched as Tsuna gets to work.

"Tsuna would make a great wife one day right?" Nana observed.

Tsuna stopped and grumbled at his mother.

"Mom! I'm a guy..." He pouted cutely.

"Sure is Nana-san!" Dino laughed.

"Tsuna, will you be my wife?" Dino hugged Tsuna's waist and asked jokingly.

"Dino-niisan!" Tsuna exclaimed. But another voice was louder than Tsuna.

"Dino Chiavarone! Get your hands off Tsuna!" A brother shouted.

"Opps." Dino laughed and quickly released Tsuna. It was better not to get on Giotto's bad side. He can be really scary.

Then, Dino felt a sudden chill from a glare.

He looked at the person. He don't remember ever offending Alaude. He looked questionably at Alaude who continued to glare at him.

Daemon looked at the scene with interest. Mufufu...I found something interesting...

When Tsuna saw Alaude, he quickly looked away and ignored him the whole night.

Alaude was lit with silent rage when he went home. Angry that the weakling dared to ignore him.

#~#$-$#~#

He had enough!

Alaude slammed on his table on a certain evening.

Day after day, while he was sta-conveniently following after Tsuna, he found Tsuna to be constantly flirting with that Dino guy!

Tsuna was his, no matter what! No one can take Tsuna away from him.

If to have Tsuna means to admit that he love Tsuna then so be it! Even if Tsuna is nothing like Giotto. Even if Tsuna is just a weakling that needs protection...

He love Tsuna, as weak as he sounds.

#~#$-$#~#

When Tsuna was walking home one day, Alaude appeared before him.

Tsuna stopped before walking past Alaude but Alaude wouldn't let Tsuna escape.

"Tsuna." Alaude said.

Tsuna paused. Why was he here? How dare he turn up before him!

"We have nothing to discuss." Tsuna stated and quickly tried to walk off.

Alauda grabbed Tsuna and held him there.

"Listen to me." Alaude said coldly.

Pain flashed across Tsuna's eyes.

"Why should I? After all you had done to me, what makes you think I'll listen to you again?" Tsuna lashed out at Alaude.

"Didn't you already made use of me? I am of no use to you now! And just for your information, I'm not nii-san! I can never be him! I will never let you use me as his replacement!" Tsuna shouted.

Alaude stayed silent.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough?" Tsuna cried.

"No." Alaude replied.

"What?"

"I haven't done enough..."

Tsuna struggled to get out of Alaude's grip.

"I haven't said something."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You have to!" Alaude growled out.

Tsuna stared at Alaude in tears and whispered. "What more words are you going to say to hurt me?"

The tears stuck a chord in Alaude's heart.

"Listen to me!" Alaude spoke tenderly for the first time.

Tsuna looked up at Alaude in shock. That was the first time he heard Alaude spoke with warmth.

"I love you." Alaude finally said it.

Tsuna shook his arm with all his strength and was finally able to get free.

"How can you say that?" Tsuna questioned.

"I..." Alaude opened his mouth but was unable to say anything more when Tsuna said his next sentence.

"I'm not able to believe you anymore." Tsuna looked at Alaude with tears in his eyes and ran off.

Alaude was not able to say anything to that and stayed rooted to the ground.

#~#$-$#~#

Tsuna did not went home, instead, he arrived at Yamamoto's place. When Yamamoto saw Tsuna, he quickly settled Tsuna into his room and gave Gokudera a call.

Soon, Gokudera arrived.

"Is there anything wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto kindly asked. Tsuna's eyes were puffy red from crying.

"Tsuna, I will punish anyone who dare to cross you!" Gokudera announced.

Tsuna smiled. He could really count on them.

"It's nothing." Tsuna assured them. "Just that..."

Tsuna hesitated.

"Remember the chihuahua I told you about?" Tsuna asked them with his big eyes.

"Erm, yeah." Yamamoto answered, not quite believing that Tsuna is still using the same example.

"You see...One day, my friend's friend found out that the dog thought he was another person. The dog left him. But then, he suddenly came back and wagged his tail at my friend's friend..." Tsuna said.

From what they could infer from Tsuna's sentences...

"That bastard dated you to - mmph!" Gokudera shouted but was muffled out when Yamamoto placed his hand over his mouth.

"Tsuna...what do you think?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked startled at Yamamoto's question.

"What do you think your friend's friend should do?" he asked again.

"That's obvious! Castrate that bastard!" Gokudera swore.

"Maa...maa...What do you think, Tsuna?"

He...don't know.

"The friend's friend cannot get the dog out of his head..." Tsuna started saying.

"Continue..." Yamamoto encouraged Tsuna to say more.

"The times he spent with the dog were one of his happiest times of his life..." Tsuna trailed on.

"Sounds like he should take back the dog." Yamamoto commented.

"But...But..." Tsuna stumbled.

"I can't trust that he won't leave me anymore. I'm afraid that he will hurt me again." Tsuna spoke the truth without realising.

"Tsuna..." Gokudera looked at his friend. When they were young, Tsuna saved him from a falling tree and since then, Gokudera had been loyal to the brunette. It pains him to see Tsuna so tortured...without that chiahuahua.

"Tsuna." Gokudera looked determinedly at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up.

"If not being with him hurts you more than being with him. Then go for it." Gokudera said, hoping that he won't regret saying this.

Yamamoto looked at the scene and was glad that his friend matured.

Tsuna hesitated.

"Thanks." He smiled at both of his friends.

Then, something clicked.

"Ah." He had indirectly told the truth to them.

Finally. The two friends looked tired at their friend's slowness.

#~#$-$#~#

After Tsuna left, he decided that he won't let Alaude into his life just yet.

It may hurts more not to be with him but...Tsuna still felt a little hesitation.

Plus he really want to get back at Alaude.

If Alaude really loves him, he can wait, can't he?

#~#$-$#~#

Day after day, Alaude came to Tsuna but Tsuna was not quite yet ready.

However, although Alaude was rejected time after time by Tsuna, he did not give up.

On an afternoon, things turned for a better for him.

"Tsuna..." Alaude called out Tsuna.

Alas, Tsuna ignored the call and continued walking.

Alaude coughed and continued following after Tsuna.

It was a miracle that no one had caught Alaude following after Tsuna yet.

Fortunately for Alaude, he was able to delay the wrath of Giotto a little later.

"I love you." Alaude said again. He had said this a lot of time to make Tsuna believe him.

When Tsuna ignored him again, Alaude saw that he had to try again tomorrow.

He turned back and suddenly felt a little weak.

Shockingly, Alaude collapsed.

When Tsuna heard a sound and looked behind him, he went white.

Why was Alaude on the ground?

"Alaude!"

#~#$-$#~#

When Alaude came round, Tsuna was beside him. Turns out Alaude was dehydrated. It was hard to believe that Alaude actually fainted but the doctor said that it was no surprise when Alaude was wearing those clothes of his.

"Alaude, how are you feeling?" Tsuna asked gently.

Alaude looked at Tsunain surprise. Tsuna was no longer ignoring him.

"I will get the doctor." Tsuna said but before he as able to move a step, Alaude stopped him.

"I'm not letting you go again." Alaude said with a hint of determination in his eyes.

"But-"

"I'm fine."

Tsuna stayed silent then spoke. "I have already contacted Nii-san, he said he and the gang will be coming over soon."

"I don't care about them." Alaude said then stared deeply at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked away.

"I'm not sure what I should do."

"I will wait." Alaude replied softly.

"You might wait forever."

"If that is how long it will take."

"You should move on." Tsuna changed to another approach.

"I love you and you only."

"..."

"Tsuna..." Alaude whispered.

"Listen to me, I love you. In my life, I have only love you. I realised that the feelings I had for Giotto wasn't the same. My feelings for you were different. Much deeper. When I knew Giotto and Daemon, I was depressed. But when you left me. I realised that without you, I cannot live." Alaude looked into Tsuna eyes the whole time during the confession, trying to make Tsuna believe in his words.

Tsuna teared up.

"This isn't fair...You keep making me cry..."

Alaude reached up and wiped away Tsuna's tears.

"I promise, the only tears you will only shred from now on is of happiness." Alaude said sincerely.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Tsuna smiled.

Alauda smirked and pull Tsuna towards him.

"Eh? Alaude!" Tsuna gasped.

"You're mine." Alaude whispered before pulling in Tsuna for a kiss. He was pleased that the sum of money _paid_ to the doctor was well-spent. Anything to make Tsuna his possession.

"N-No way." Someone said. Jaws dropped when they saw what was happening.

Let's just say that the visitors at the door were shocked. They could not believe that Alaude actually...!

Save for two. One had stream coming out of his ears while the other were smirking, that his potential love rival had been taken care of.

"Alaude! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Giotto shouted out.

Ah, brotherly love.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N **Can't say that it ended like what I planned in the beginning. Felt that I should upload this because I had the unfortunate mishap of losing an unpublished one-shot when my computer crashed. I really enjoyed writing that. If I ever lost the document of this story, at least I would still be able to have this on fanfiction...And yes, I do plan on re-visiting this again (Why this is still a WIP) once I say farewell to my exams, forever. Well, not forever.

About the story, two words, poor Tsuna.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Visit****, **_a KHR fanfiction._

Pairing: AlaudexTsuna

**WARNING!**

The following is** UNBETA-ED**, **SUBSTANTIAL OOC-NESS, **read at your sanity's risk.

**DISCLAIMER: KHR does not belong to me.**

_**#~#$-$#~#**_

Tsuna stared nervously at the clock. It was approaching the time. He really hope his father and nii-san would be calm.

When he told his father that he is seeing someone, saying his father was a little displeased, is a very understatement. It was a very scary day, indeed with the very threatening aura his father had. It was comparable to his brother at the hospital.

"Tsuna, does Alaude-san have any food preference?" His mother asked out of the blue.

Iemitsu and Giotto twitched at the mention of the name.

"He's fine with anything, mom." Tsuna replied and looked at his father and brother with caution. When will they ever calm down...

_Flashback_

_"I..I...I have a boyfriend." Tsuna quickly rushed out the words before he loses his courage._

_"What?" Iemitsu exclaimed and went into a state of shock. His innocent, cute son is...is...going to be tainted by some man?_

_Giotto tried to rein in his anger._

_"Really? I'm happy for you Tsuna!" Nana was just happy with the news._

_"His name is Alaude..." Tsuna continued._

_Giotto gritted his teeth. That Alaude... He should have known from the start that Alaude was preying on his cute little brother! He knew it! That morning when he saw Alaude and Tsuna in the same with such close proximity...He should have just told Tsuna to dump Alaude outside the club that night...How could he have trusted Tsuna with that cold-blooded, cruel, emotionless Alaude? He was one who made Tsuna cry. The one who made Tsuna suffer for a month. The one who dare to touch Tsuna..._

_"I will never accept him!" Both father and son shouted at the same time. _

_Giotto went in front of Tsuna and placed both hands on Tsuna's shoulders._

_"Tsuna, do you really want that bastard as your boyfriend? He is cold, cruel, looks down on people, emotionless, no speck of humour, violent, temperamental, unreasonable, likes to handcuff people, hates to socialise...As his friend, my life was constantly in danger. Think carefully!" Giotto listed down all the traits of Alaude, hoping to persuade Tsuna against Alaude. As much as Alaude is his friend, he just could not bear to let any man lay his claim on his dear brother!_

_"Nii-san, as I told you a lot of times before, I love Alaude!" Tsuna announced with resolve._

_No! Giotto and Iemitsu exclaimed in their mind simultaneously. They exchanged glances with each other, seemingly creating a temporary alliance._

_Flashback end_

The doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" Tsuna dashed to the door and upon opening the door, was greeted with the sight of Alaude.

"Alaude, you're here!" Tsuna welcomed.

The blond stared at Tsuna impassively, though if one looked closely enough, behind his expressionless facade, was love towards Tsuna.

Then, three figures appeared behind Tsuna.

Two, were barely holding back their murderous aura.

"You must be Alaude-san, Tsuna have talked so much about you!" Nana said cheerfully.

When Tsuna heard his mother's words, his cheeks uncontrollably went red.

Alaude smirked.

These actions further infuriated the father and son.

Sensing a volcanic eruption, Tsuna quickly interjected into the conversation.

"Mom, dad, this is Alaude, my b-b-boyfriend." Tsuna shyly said.

Deciding to save his brunet from further embarrassment, Alaude introduced himself.

"Good evening, I am Hibari Alaude, the man who is currently going out with Tsuna." Alaude said and bowed formally.

"Ah, there's no need for formalities." Nana replied. "Tsuna-chan, aren't you going to introduce us too?"

"Eh, yes!" Tsuna hastily said and continued. "This is my mother..." Gesturing to the smiling housewife.

"My father..." Volcano number one.

"...and Giotto." Tsuna finished awkwardly. Nii-san was Alaude's friend so he was not sure about what to say. He sneaked a look at Volcano number two.

Giotto growled.

Somehow, Tsuna really wish that Daemon was here, just so for his brother's sake.

Tsuna pouted.

_Flashback_

_That day at the hospital..._

_"Alaude! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Giotto shouted out._

_"Eh, Nii-san!" Tsuna cried out and tried to pull himself out of Alaude arms but Alaude was unmoved._

_Alaude watched Giotto impassively. _

_It further irked Giotto._

_Within seconds, Giotto marched up to the two and saved his brother from the clutches of the blond._

_He glared murderously at Alaude._

_" . ." Giotto gritted out the words._

_"Stop it, Nii-san! Alaude and I are...going out!" Tsuna exclaimed but hesitated at the end. Alaude never did pop the question..._

_"What?" Giotto froze like a statue. No. His little brother has a boyfriend? His cute, adorable brother? The brother he swore he would protect the innocence of? Taken by his friend? _

_..._

_No way was he allowing that to happen!_

_"No!" Giotto protested. "Tsuna, you're too good for him!" Giotto did not want to imagine how Tsuna would suffer in this relationship. _

_"Nii-san, listen to me!"_

_"No, Tsuna! Do you know that he's a cold-blooded, icy, emotionless, blunt, cruel, sadistic bastard?" Giotto desperately listed down all the traits, hoping to open Tsuna's eyes._

_"Yes, but I love him!" Tsuna confessed, then after realising what he said, **in front** of Alaude, no less, Tsuna's faced went into the deep red._

_"Alaude is all of those but he's also soft-hearted, defenseless with kids, adorable when embarrassed..." Tsuna chuckled when he remembered the few rare times that Alaude cheeks actually tinted red._

_Giotto was dumbfounded at the confession. He stared at Tsuna, not quite believing his eyes that...Tsuna really love Alaude. He doesn't really want to accept their relationship but...Can he bare to separate the two and upset Tsuna? But...What if he hurts Tsuna again._

_Giotto looked at Alaude._

_"Giotto, you know you shouldn't separate them." Daemon husked those words to his lover's ears, trying to calm him down. "Tsuna was very supportive of our relationship. I'm sure he would want your support too."_

_"But!" Giotto looked uncertain. Alaude hurt Tsuna once! Giotto was no fool. He was able to piece the information together and infer that the person that had been causing Tsuna grief was Alaude._

_He looked worriedly at Tsuna. If something happens..._

_"You will be there for him." Daemon finished the unspoken sentence for him._

_..._

_"Alaude, come with me." Giotto spoke icily._

_Alaude gave a curt nod. _

_"Nii-san..." Tsuna spoke uncertainly._

_"Don't worry, Tsuna. Alaude will be back in one piece." Giotto squeezed out a smile. But not without scars. Giotto muttered darkly._

_"I will be fine." Alaude reassured Tsuna and patted his head._

_Tsuna nodded hesitantly._

_Flashback End_

After they were settled, Nana asked for Tsuna's help in the kitchen and left Iemitsu, Giotto and Alaude alone in the living room.

"Occupation?" Iemitsu began.

"Currently setting up a business and..."

"Ha! It isn't an easy task, are you going to make Tsuna suffer with you?"

"I am also preparing to work at my father's security firm."

"Going to desert your business partners?"

"I have confidence to handle both."

"Then are you going to ignore Tsuna!" Iemitsu shouted at the end.

"No. I will never let him be hurt." Alaude stated with resolve.

"What are those pretty words for?"

"I-"

"Enough." Iemitsu stopped him.

The Spanish Inquisition began once again.

_**#~#$-$#~#**_

"Alaude-san, when did you began going out with Tsuna?" Nana asked during dinner.

"Three months." Alaude politely replied.

"Oh?" Nana said off-handedly and scooped a second bowl of rice for her husband.

"Do you want a second helping, Alaude-san?"

"No, thank you."

"If you're not going to eat, how are you going to protect Tsuna?" The man of the family commented, clearly still not yet fully agreeable to Tsuna relationship status.

Tsuna was in cold sweats.

Noticing his brother's distress, Giotte was concerned.

"Tsuna, why aren't you eating?" Giotto's face wrinked with worries, then changed into a scrowl. "Is that bastard mistreating you?" He sent a glare at Alaude, not making the identity of the _bastard _unknown.

"No, nii-san, I'm fine." Tsuna quickly assured Giotto then scooped up his dinner as a proof.

"If you says so..."

_**#~#$-$#~#**_

Dinner was as peaceful as it gets.

Unexpectedly, there were neither blood shred nor bones broken.

Then again, it topped the list of Tsuna's most stressful period. He most definitely did not want to relive those moments again. His father and nii-san were really...Sigh.

Tsuna felt relieved once dinner ended. _Almost _ended.

"I will put these plates away to the sink." Tsuna stood up and collected the plates.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Nana said.

"Let's get right to it, shall we?" Nana said with a smile when she saw her youngest disappear into the kitchen.

Iemitsu's hairs stood up. That tone...

Giotto immediately stood up in alarm. His mom only used that tone this one time when he broke her favourite vase.

Alaude, probably due to him being involved in security or what-not, tensed up when his instincts tells him that he is in a very precautious position.

Only Tsuna remained blissfully unaware as he was washing the dishes.

"Alaude-san, there are, you see, certain ground rules if you were to go out with Tsuna." Nana spoke.

Iemitsu and Giotto stayed silent, fearing for their life should they interrupt.

"And let's just say that, you wouldn't want to know what will happen to you should you break those rules. Let's hope you never will..." Nana smiled sweetly but her eyes were anything but sweet. They promised pain.

"...I understand." Alaude managed to say. It was a rare occurrence for him to be intimidated.

"I'm glad." And Nana reverted back to her cheerful disposition, the dark aura around her gone.

The woman of the house was to be feared.

_**#~#$-$#~#**_

"Alaude-san, I'm sorry about my family..." Tsuna apologised when they stood at the gate.

Alaude growled and pulled in Tsuna for a kiss.

"Ah! A-A-Alaude-san, my f-family..mmph!" Tsuna tried to resist the kiss.

Alaude stopped for a moment. "Name."

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

Alaude narrowed his eyes.

"It seems like you have not yet been trained enough." He commented before going in for another kiss despite the very life-threatening glares he felt from the windows.

But both men of the Sawada family were restrained by Nana. It was too cute a moment for it to be interrupted.

"Alaude!" Tsuna immediately called out the very last moment before Alaude touched his lips.

A frown marred Alaude's face. He was slightly disappointed.

By now, Tsuna's face was red. Very red.

"I will come again soon." Alaude suddenly said.

"Eh?"

Alaude allowed a fleeting smile to appear on his face and patted the shorter boy's head. For his hand in marriage after Tsuna's graduation. After all, it wouldn't do to marry a minor.

_**#~#$-$#~#**_

_Omake_

"I would like to ask for your permission to marry Tsuna." Alaude said as he bowed formally.

"No!" Iemitsu slammed his hand on the table.

"Otou-san, I'm going to marry Alaude!" Tsuna pouted cutely. "If you're going to stop us, I'm going to elope with him!"

"What? No, Tsu-chan!" Iemitsu reached out his hand but it was too late as Tsuna ran away with Alaude.

Then, Iemitsu woke up from the dream huffing and sweating profusely.

It was his worst nightmare.

The only comfort was that it was only a dream.

But, little did the father know that it was only the beginning.

Elsewhere in the Sawada's household...

A certain overprotective brother was muttering in his sleep.

"...No Tsuna...You can't marry him. He's..."

_The End_

* * *

__**A/N **This took a little longer than expected. I was planning to finish it in July actually but...A bout of writer's block and a tiny bit of procrastination. So, yeah.

Hence I was thinking that I should probably finish this with the re-write of It's me before you. Then again, the reviews, story and favourite alerts really motivated me to finish it. So think of this as a little present?  
Therefore, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those who have taken the time to review or place this story in your alert list. The reviews have prompted me to write this 'omake' so if you still want to read more...*hints*hints*

That being said, this will be my last update before my examinations is over. Look forward to the re-written version of It's me before you in mid or end December. I have also started writing another one-shot, the pairing is 1827, it's currently one-tenth done and I do not plan on touching it until my exams is over too. Oh, and for those who have read my other fic, The Ghost in the Attic, an omake for it (about Mukuro and Chrome) will also be out around Dec - Jan. Probably. I hope. *fingers crossed*


End file.
